User talk:Rmedic/Archive 2
Editing style guideline Overall I agree with you on what you have said about how they do not matter how they are ( other than readability ): *I think we should make an editing style guideline or something like that. I hate when people edit a page just to change: ** "border=1 colspan=2" to "colspan=2 border=1" because it doesn't matter ** to because it's more difficult to read ** table row from "a || b || c" to "a | b | c" because "a || b || c" takes less space and you can find what you are looking for faster. *We should make some rules about that and make sure that registered users make their edits according to those rules. rmedic 08:32, September 28, 2009 (UTC) But there are a few small problems: # We can not make any one read the rules ( if they do not read them they will not know about them ) WoWWiki has a whole list of rules on everything you can think of but many (including me ) do not know them all, not to mention I refuse to read 1 specific wiki's 20 million rules just so that I can make changes on their wiki -- So I can not expect others to do the same - So we will just have to undo the changes or manualy change them back if the person adds new information as well If you, Tank Master a Polytherion (the more active of all users here) wish to make some rules (within reason) I will go along with them - but I do not expect them to be followed much though - We would have to make a link in the user Wikia txt so that they can't say there was no link to let them know as well (modified -- 20:43, September 28, 2009 (UTC)) # There are a few cases where does not play well with tables so it has to be on a line by itself (this is due to the way I combined and the former template into " Raw ") | a | | c It has a table inside of it when the 2nd parameter is used and looks like this inside of a table compared to compared to So has to be on a line by itself -- 11:54, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Apostrophy's If the text is normal print (not Italicized) then it is " ' " the one that is on the same key as " . If it is Italicized then it is " ` " (the one that is on the same key as ~) -- 23:30, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :We have these templates with documentation to better help and -- I think they will help -- 23:32, September 30, 2009 (UTC) RE: Housekeeping yes -- 19:27, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ---- If he becomes active again and says anything - refer him to me - I think he was convtering things over to Vietnamese before w:c:vi.Ikariam was made -- I am going to un delete his user page / talk page only, but everything else can go since we are an english speaking wiki -- 20:04, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Alt-Lang template I have removed the '''Alt-Lang' template, there became too many wiki's to link to x11 paramaters to update every time 1 new wiki was added, so I went thru all the pages and changed all references from Alt-Lang over to the interwiki language links (so that the language bar will show if there is a language link for that page) -- there is no way to use the interwiki links to get to the Gameforge German language link - so I did make 2 new templates to link to Gameforge's wiki for PAGENAME and Mediawiki has a German language Ikipedia so I made a template that links to its PAGENAME when they are made and we know about them - if no PAGENAME is given it goes to the main page -- 00:18, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ---- I know shoot me!!! -- After I went thru and removed every reference to and converted the pages over to interwiki language links, today I woke up and realised how I could redo the template and make it easier to update (add more languages to it ) and handle more than 11 languages at 1 time ( now it handles 30 at the moment) :I Liked having the Flags at the top to represent the different languages (hate having the language bar up for other languages) but the old template was too hard to update (add new languages) when new language wiki's opened up :The new template (Main part) checks to see if you have at least 1 language (parameter 1) in it and that you do not exceed 30 languages at the moment and then calls a new sub-template that actually checks the validity of the language codes (this is where all the language coded and flags are located) :Just as before: every odd parameter location is the language code (1, 3, 5, ... , 55, 57, and 59) and every even parameter is the pagename (2, 4, 6, ... , 56, 58, and 60) ::This time you do NOT have to include the :''' in the page name as before - but you do still have to leave the pagename spot blank if you wish to link to the main page of the wiki. ::It will not link to the German Ikariam wiki anymore but we have for Gameforge links and for linking to the new German Ikipedia that Wikia has added to their system. (again leave the pagename blank to link to the main page of the wiki). :Since I removed the old template - I will re-add it back in -- 02:09, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Currency templates Your new ones look fine to me - The old ones served their purpose for when they were made (when we were all new to the game and learning about templates as well) - If you want to go and replace them all, you can - you dont have to ask me on that -- I am a bureaucrat - but not boss of the wiki - I just can make people into sysops more than anything - This is your wiki as well so if you see a way to improve, go for it -- 15:47, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Master Builder Score template I have created a new template to calculate the points awarded to the Master building score for upgrading a building. I would prefer that the format "MBScore|wood + marble + whatever" (with spaces) be used when possible, that way when you mouse over a score of say 35, the tooltip will say "1234 + 2345 = 3579". Tank Master 01:54, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Blocking I agree with all the people you have blocked except the last one (no warning was given so I undid it today) and left a warning message saying not to undo our table formats. It is not proper to block just because they change the format (but not the information - he did not remove anything - just made the tables longer), especially since we do not have a guideline to go by, unless you 1st give them a warning on their talk page then if they do it again you can block and no on can't say you did it for no good reason. I totally agree with the blocks on the vandalized pages (they were just destroying the pages) they definitely needed blocking! -- 15:48, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Template:Resourses I renamed (moved) to , the only reason why I did it is because the way you made that as the main type template - I was able to make a few more template ( that are not resources ) so they did not fit the resourse description - so I made it converter - so it covers all of them - and I modified the etc to use Converter so as not to have redirects - they are all found under the category:Converter templates as well -- I hope you do not mind me doing this. -- 19:42, October 8, 2009 (UTC) WYSIWYG Ohh I have it turned off in my preferences so I never get it on my screen - yeah you can not add that Magic Word to templates - I read that on a Wikia forum the other day (looking for some other information) and just happen to come across that info. -- 22:02, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Scores 0.3.2 Hope that you will try and see if the spreadsheet I made is accurately computing stuff for General Score in 3.2 thanks --Euchronomagnus 12:39, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Tabview now in use Because of the Huge tables on Barracks and {Shipyard], I have turned on the tags to see how they work in real use, and I think I do like it better than because '''Tab takes you to the page Tabview just shows the sub-page. :On the Barracks page I have removed Expansion Details, Training Times and Ship Capacity and turned them into sub-pages Barracks/Expansion Details, Barracks/Training Times, and Barracks/Ship Capacity viewable through Tabview. :On the Shipyard page I have removed Expansion Details and Construction Times and turned them into sub-pages Shipyard/Expansion Details and Shipyard/Construction Times viewable through Tabview. The pages are much easier to edit now - I can change the color of the tabs to match our other tabs as well. This might be the way to go on a few other pages or future Changes as well. -- 16:01, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Table headers Heh, I have been going thru the pages and re-adding and as I was doing so I been changing the tables as well - I think the header has too much in it (it all looks the same) so I was purposely changing the columns from ! to | to make them be different and not -- 03:16, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Tables combined I noticed that the Winegrowers, Stonemasons, Alchemist's tower and Glassblowers all had the EXACT same table for expanding their building levels (like the Vineyard, Quarry, Sulphur pit Crystal mine do. The buildings are separate from the Other resources. So I made a template Resource can be Wine, Marble, Sulphur or Crystal. So only 2 tables now not 4 (1 for wood and 1 for others) - I will look at the Reduction buildings later and I bet they can be combined as well (other than wood of course). I have also renamed to and you no longer need the r= . -- 17:36, October 12, 2009 (UTC) The Reduction buildings can not be combined (they each have a different set of material requirements ) so individual tables for them -- 21:37, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the tip. I have change my preferences. Blackphalanx 04 15:46, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Manual of Style I have started a Ikariam:Manual of style guideline page or MOS as a short-cut, for how we should do Tables, Spelling of Buildings, Researches, etc... :This is just a beginning (and a rough draft) so please look it over and make whatever changes you think it needs - then when we get it fairly decent we can have it linked on the Wikia greeting bot so all new to the site will have a direct link to it, and we can put it on the site notice for all of the current users as well ::I am sending this to 3 users - Polytherion, Rmedic and Tank Master -- 20:57, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Research names changed - or did they? OK I am confused on some of the name changes we have made recently -- Did the Test server have 1 name and then when they released to main servers not change the names? I am looking at Wine Press House formerly Wine Cellars and the ingame Ikipedia on .com shows it as being still called Wine Cellars and not Wine Press House. Does .com and .org have 2 seperate names? -- 21:00, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I have noticed on theta.org that some things did not change, like the "litevessel" is still called "Fire Ship". However, they did keep the rename for other things... Tank Master 21:04, October 17, 2009 (UTC) New templates I have created some new templates to (Hopefully) help you on the Unit / Ship change over (hopefully less typing over all for you): : and both produce . : , and all produce . : produces . : produces . : produces : produces : produces : produces : produces : All of these can take a parameter to be displayed in the tooltip as well. :: produces : I have modified both and so that they do not display "'- Level #'" anymore so that you can use them to diplay the sword / shield icons in other locations that use them as well :: produces :: produces :: produces :: produces : I hope these help, so that you do not have to keep entering txt Text etc - If you think of others that I have missed let me know -- 17:28, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Problem Things just got complicated I think - Look over in left column and point at the Buildings, Barrack Units & Shipyard Ships, as well as the Technology Tree information, I set those links to the .com Ikipedia names the other day as well as the link on the Main Page Also, I just noticed that the .com translators have apparently realized that Gameforge has been using the UK English spelling of Sulphur, because it is now spelled in the US English spelling as Sulfur, so this looks like we need to work on the MOS more than I wanted to even think about doing, and what I initially posted on it may have to be totally scrapped and voted on to get a consensus of what will be the main spelling and what will be the links to the main page (I think we might have to go with whichever the 1st page made will have to be the main, so long as it is correctly spelled, in that version (UK vs US English) then any other spellings in the other English will have to link to the main. I am sending this to Rmedic, Tank Master and Polytherion -- 20:16, October 18, 2009 (UTC) New Image for Research (Tech Tree) I have uploaded a new Tech-Tree image on Research, to reflect the changes in Patch 0.3.2, it however does NOT show what each research can do like the others did (ie 2% reduction in building material). I will see about adding that in later if I can (I am testing a trial program to make flow-charts to make the image. Look it over to make sure that the info is correct in how it connects the researches and then we can go from there. -- 22:53, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Research image Which image do you prefer Long and Skinny or Short and Wide? -- 00:12, November 4, 2009 (UTC) MyHome page Being an administrator we can go to page and edit the community corner (lower right corner) and use that as your project's page -- 00:12, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Re:Moving pages OK, sorry for this, I did it because some of the target pages where I wanted to move the initial pages already existed, so that I would have to delete them and then move the pages. Ifaigios 14:00, November 19, 2009 (UTC) As a sysop, when you try to move a page to a existing page (like a redirect or such) usualy you will get a message saying that page exists and then you will get the option to delete the page that is preventing the move. But I will sometimes disagree with Rmedic because, sometimes I want a clean slate (no history or anything) so copy / paste is ok (especialy if the old pages are out of date or no longer pertain to the current page due to changes in the game) but that is my oppinion only. -- 16:04, November 19, 2009 (UTC) HTML tags There is a time and place to use HTML tage and when to use Wiki code -- I use so make sections that are NON-EDITable and I use for EDITable sections. I did not want Notes: to be EDITable so I used H3. -- 15:14, December 8, 2009 (UTC) File Update.svg I restored the file file:update.svg and it is rendering for me -- you might want to clear your cache or the Wikia cache may have been updating on the server end when you were trying to view the file. 50px 01:06, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- Compared to the png file, the svg file is not rendering correctly I see -- it renders but not the same as png. 15:38, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Template I like the template as you have made it with the parameter to show when info could go out of date using the patch version. Good idea -- 17:14, February 22, 2010 (UTC)